poisonous gothic buttercup
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: at sixteen years old, buttercup is gothic, blossom's a perfect student and bubbles a cheerleader. read please its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
AN: here's where it is. They are all sixteen years old. Bubbles is a cheerleader. Blossom is a perfect student. And buttercup is gothic and is no longer a part of The PowerPuff Girl superhero group.  
  
'I really hate you.' Buttercup thought as she watch in discus the two kissing.  
  
The orange haired girl pulled her leg over the boys lap as she continued to kiss him. Her yellow dress pulled up as she did this and you could she the end of her stockings. He boy ran is hand thought the girls hair and tilted his head. The sunshine made his skin glow and shine.  
  
''The girl's a slut and you fall for her. Asshole.'' She thought as she watched them from under her tree in the park. Her headphone echoed Cradle of Filth in her head. She stared at the top of them from in the shadows. They sat on the other side of the park on the bench by the bike trail.  
  
He filched a little when she moved her hand down his back. Buttercup watched madly. 'I could just fly over and kick her ass.' She watched as the boy opened his eyes and looked over at her under the tree. She glared back with a blank look. The girl in-between them recaptured his attention with a kiss. She had been nibbling at his neck, leaving hickeys. 'I really hate you Princess. I really do.'  
  
"Buttercup!" she looked over to see Bubbles running over in her red dress. It reminded her of the dress they wore as kids. Same color too. Blossom came flying up behind her in her blue dress. 'Freaky. They haven't changed a bit from when we were in kindergarten. Me on the other hand.'  
  
"Buttercup, I thought that we could go to the mall now." Said Bubbles, pushing a piece of her light blonde hair out of her face. Buttercup stood and set her headphones on her neck. She dusted off her black jeans and then smoothed the back of her dark shirt. She reached down and turned off the MP3 player. The three then flouted into the air and stared to the sky; Blossom leads them. Buttercup didn't like the sunshine and filched midair. The wind blown thought her long black hair; she looked below and saw the mall approaching. She stopped and then she angled herself straight down. She gave a push and the ground became closer with each second. Blossom gave chase; thinking Buttercup was going to kill herself in a crash.  
  
She came within three feet on the ground and she gave a quick turn, sending her straight across the car lot, only about a yard from the ground. Blossom shifted to the left and skidded onto the asphalt on her side. "Buttercup!! Get your ass over here!" she called as the sixteen year old fell off into the mall.  
  
Buttercup laughed as she fell around the people in the crowd. She fell quickly over them and saw where she was going. She gave a small kick and was sent flying into Hot Topic. She floated down to the grow as a pale boy of about 15 in spiked hair, nose ring, and a long black turtle neck approached her. "Hey bud. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Besides me?" she said in a low female voice. He chuckled. She looked thought the different necklaces. Some had different symbols and others had spikes. "I'm thinking of getting that new piercing. Maybe a nose ring like you." She continued to look thought the pieces of jewelry.  
  
"Cool, your dad's letting you?" he asked as he looked over the nose rings they had.  
  
"No. But I'm going to get it anyway he doesn't care he is too busy dealing with cancer" she said in a lower tone than before.  
  
"How are your sisters? Still saving the world of the light?" he asked jokingly and he looked as a simple black nose ring. He removed it from its case and looked at the needle size on the side.  
  
"Yeah. They still don't get me. Blossom thinks I need to grow out of my darkness phase. Bubbles doesn't care. They are shopping now. Probably to get more shoes or the latest line of makeup.' She said, imitating the high- pitched voice of Bubbles.  
  
He laughed and they walked out the door. They continued to talk as they made there way to the courtyard in the middle of the mall. Some people ran weird looks as she floated next to him. 'What, never seen a gothic superhuman hanging out with a friend?'  
  
****  
  
When they found a table in the courtyard, they sat in silence for a little. He was very silent for some odd reason, not that he was a big talker. "What's wrong, Mickey? Your quiet. More than normal."  
  
He didn't speak but her looked up at her and she saw the questioned face he had. "Why did you stop being a superhero?" 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hello, this is bucki hulk. Blood_queen13 and me are witting this, but we have it on my account thingy. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review so Hairy Gregory, (I went back and fixed the spelling and grammar stuff for you)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the power puffs, blah, blah, blah. We also do not own the song at the end. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A darkened street surrounds Buttercup while she thought about Mike's previous question " Why aren't you a superhero anymore". She thought about a reasonable answer and then shouted it without thinking. " I have no fucking clue! " she screamed in a low horrid voice. All of a sudden she lays down in the middle of the road and looks at the stars. A thought comes to mind " how come everything is beautiful from a far, and then up close its another worthless piece of shit'' she thought. Then all of a sudden, depression piles up, and she notices that her life is the only problem. She watches as headlights move towards her with no effort to move. The wheel gets close to her head, and the car all of a sudden flips over with tremendous force.  
  
She finally decided that she didn't want to deal with it. "Fuck this!". She fell away and within a few minutes, She walks inside the house and heads for her room in the basement. She flops on the bed, reaching for her favorite graphic novel, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She reads it for 15 minutes, sets it back on her bed stand and She looks around the bare and dark laboratory. She had moved down into the basement laboratory corner when she was thirteen and to her it was where she could just relax.  
  
Her bed sat up against the far wall and the walls where covered with many posters. Her dresser was painted black with flames going along it. The computer sat on the far right and always seemed to be on. Right next to her bed, a knife drenched in blood was the cause of self-injuries. Her dresser, on the other hand, was just plain cluttered. From spike collars to poetry books, it always seemed that her corner was made to be depressing.  
  
Buttercup walks in her room and goes straight for the computer. She goes to vampirefreaks.com and clicks on the chat room. Mike private messages her and starts the conversation.  
  
Darkforbiddenlier: hello  
  
Poisonousgothicbuttercup: hi  
  
Darkforbiddenlier: how come you didn't answer my question?  
  
Poisonousgothicbuttercup: what question?  
  
Darkforbiddenlier: the question why you weren't a superhero anymore  
  
Poisonousgothicbuttercup: I didn't know the answer until now  
  
Darkforbiddenlier: well?  
  
Poisonousgothicbuttercup: I was saving the people I hated, and I just didn't want to deal with it anymore. (  
  
Darkforbiddenlier: well, in my opinion...... It would be better to save people that I hate instead of killing myself slowly  
  
(Silence) buttercup sits at the computer, staring at the screen for what many have been five minutes. She looked over at the knife that sat next to the bed.  
  
darkforbiddenlier: hello?  
  
Buttercup signs off.  
  
She floats over to her bed and lies down. She stars into the darkness as she reaches for her knife. She runs the blade over her finger, thinking. She then gripped the knife and thrusted it at the opposite wall. It stays there and doesn't flinch. She turns on her CD player and blasts a childish but eerie song:  
ANGEL'S FUCK  
JACK OFF JILL  
  
Woke up, morning  
I woke up dead today  
I aged a thousand years or more  
  
I flinch when you are nice  
You kill me with a single word  
When angels fuck and devils kiss, I'm sure  
  
I'll bask in your forever  
You just waste my time  
I want to drag you down, down with me  
I wanted to help, to help destroy the world  
I wanted to be that, to be that special girl  
  
Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me  
I'm living in a human teenage mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me  
  
I dreamed that I was you  
I dreamed your ego died  
Said, "who loves you more than I do?"  
I know you lied  
  
I'll bask in your forever  
Fucking waste of time  
Angels fuck and devils screw  
  
I wanted to heal me and then destroy the world  
Piss in your heart and be that, and be that special girl  
  
Everybody's got a little something to hide but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me  
I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me  
  
But me, but you  
Not me  
Hate you  
Love me, love me, hate you  
Want me, fuck you, hate me  
Kill you  
Fuck me, like you, want me  
Like you want you fuck you  
Fuck me, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you fuck you fuck me (you never loved me)  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
  
I will never make it better  
I will never make it better It will always hurt you fucking asshole  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
If you want to find out what happens next, I need a new review. Till then, enjoy!  
  
((ps. special thanks to blood_queen13. she helped me with it. Thank you so much. )) 


End file.
